<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ninja Games by crimsonxraptor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369226">Ninja Games</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor'>crimsonxraptor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aerith and Sephiroth are siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, Babysitting, Background Elmyra Gainsborough/Ifalna, Background Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, F/M, Making Out, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Tumblr Prompt, they aren't even dating</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonxraptor/pseuds/crimsonxraptor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang babysits Yuffie, who heard about this "Seven Minutes In Heaven" game on TV once.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ninja Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt was "long kiss"</p>
<p>this was really fun to write! it's also my longest one shot i've written in ages, so i'm proud of myself for finishing something so big for me!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are your moms really okay with us all being here?”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith smiles at Tifa as she, Cloud, and Zack pile in past the garden and through the front door of Aerith’s home. Zack gives her a peck on the cheek on his way in and she giggles.</p>
<p><br/>
“They only said not to make a mess,” Aerith replies, “nothing about how many people weren’t allowed to make that mess.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa sighs and joins the others in taking off their shoes; it’s her motherly sigh she does when Aerith goes by the smallest technicalities.</p>
<p><br/>
Zack rushes so that he can give Aerith a proper “hello” kiss. “It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you,” he jokes.</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith pats his chest. “A whole hour since school let out!”</p>
<p><br/>
Behind them, Cloud clears his throat. He’s always the first to break them up when they’re getting too schmoopy and rubbing their relationship in everyone’s faces--or that’s at least how he obviously feels. Tifa gives him a look but doesn’t stop him.</p>
<p><br/>
“C’mon you two, save it.”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack makes a big show of stepping back from Aerith with his hands held up. “Alright, alright, gotta listen to the chaperone.”</p>
<p><br/>
Cloud pouts at him and Tifa laughs a little into her hand. Aerith leans forward on her tiptoes to give Zack one last quick cheek kiss, then rocks back on her heels and winks at Cloud. “Last one!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Doubt that,” Cloud mutters. </p>
<p><br/>
Aerith ushers everyone into her kitchen and motions for them to sit at the dining table. “Does anyone want water? We got some cool snacks when we were at the store yesterday so I’ll grab those.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Here, I’ll help,” Tifa says, already standing back up to gather the glasses of water Aerith was preparing. Aerith smiles at her.</p>
<p><br/>
“Thank you, Tifa.” She leaves the rest to Tifa so she can gather up all the snacks she talked her mothers into buying. Honestly she should’ve asked Tifa to help her on that front but she manages. </p>
<p><br/>
When she returns to the table she sees that Tifa added ice to all the glasses, which she’s been doing ever since she got that part-time weekend job as a waitress. Aerith doesn’t mind, and the boys don't either, it’s just been funny to watch Tifa’s habits change the longer she works at the bar.</p>
<p><br/>
“So...you’re the only one home?” Cloud asks. He takes a bag of chips Aerith is struggling to open and then, after struggling a bit himself, hands them off to Zack who rips them open instantly.</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith gets to opening a package more manageable for her tiny hands. “Yep! Just me until my moms get back on Monday, so I have the house to myself all weekend.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa and Zack, at this point, are opening the remaining bags and packages. “Aren’t you going to get lonely?” Tifa asks softly. </p>
<p><br/>
“Weeeell, not if you three stay with me! How about it?”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack perks up with a big grin. “Oh yeah, I’m down!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Of course you are,” Cloud says. “But I don’t think mom would let me. I can come over every day, though.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith hums. “Well if she says yes then you’re more than welcome to stay in my brother’s bedroom,” she teases. Cloud huffs and looks away from her but right into Zack’s equally teasing expression.</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa rolls a seaweed cracker between her fingers. “Hm...you live closer to the bar so maybe dad will let me stay that long. I think I could walk there from here.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Great! Zack?”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack, once grinning at Cloud, now slumps. “Aw, Aerith, you know my folks won’t let me stay alone with you.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Even if Tifa’s here?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Then that’s two girls I’d be alone with! They’re not about that.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith pouts and pops a few popcorn puffs in her mouth to chew her disappointment through. Zack was right, though, and she knew getting the boys to stay would be hard. She at least is confident Tifa will keep her company but she really wanted her boyfriend and Cloud to stay, too. She loves her core friend group so much and believes living with them for a weekend would be the most fun thing in the world. It’d be like if they were adults!</p>
<p><br/>
Admittedly in her ideal friend house Cloud and Tifa would be finally dating but, well, she can’t have everything she wants.</p>
<p><br/>
“If you can convince them then the more the merrier!” Aerith says, choosing to remain optimistic about her weekend plans. Zack gives her a thumbs up.</p>
<p><br/>
“I’ll try!”</p>
<p><br/>
They get to talking about homework and the History tests they all took earlier that day, Aerith is in the camp of “do group homework later” and Tifa leads the initiative to just do homework now so they can have more fun later. Aerith relents and all of them retrieve their backpacks, dragging them back to the table and making room for their books among the snacks.</p>
<p><br/>
“Did anyone do their math homework yet?” Cloud asks. No one has and Cloud sighs. “Then y’all can check against mine when you do.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Soooo you won’t just let me take a peek at yours for inspiration?” Zack jokes. Cloud tucks his math folder back into his bag. </p>
<p><br/>
“Nope.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith giggles. “I’ll start with math, then.”</p>
<p><br/>
It isn’t too far into their homework session when Tifa’s phone rings. She furrows her brow upon reading the ID and gets up to take the call with an unsure, “Um...be right back.”</p>
<p><br/>
The rest watch her round the corner towards the doorway. </p>
<p><br/>
“Who do you think that is?” Zack asks, reaching into the potato chip bag in front of him again. </p>
<p><br/>
Cloud shrugs. “Maybe it’s her dad.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa returns quickly, hand over the receiver. “Hey, Aerith, is it okay if Yuffie gets dropped off here? Her parents have to go out suddenly and she can’t be left alone.”</p>
<p><br/>
Right, in addition to her job at the bar, she baby-sits on some evenings. Aerith almost forgot, despite having had Yuffie over a few times before.</p>
<p><br/>
“Oh, sure, I don’t mind!” she says. Tifa nods and leaves again. Aerith looks at the boys and pats her hair ribbon, pouting. “She better not try to steal this from me again.”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack chuckles. “She’s about 8, right?”</p>
<p><br/>
“You can be a little menace when you’re 8!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Cloud sure was,” Tifa teases as she returns from her phone call. Cloud blushes and crosses his arms; Tifa has told them plenty of stories about Cloud picking fights as a little kid. “Anyway, they’ll be here soon. Thanks.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith shakes her head. “No problem! I think we should clean up though, I don’t trust Yuffie around snacks within reach.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa agrees and they all get to clipping bags shut and stuffed as high as they can reach. They’ve learned the hard way that Yuffie is an expert kitchen climber who can reach just about anything if left unattended long enough. Yuffie is without a doubt the sneakiest child any of them have known so this might be a wasted effort, but it’s worth a shot.</p>
<p><br/>
When the doorbell rings there’s a series of mixed reactions; they all enjoy Yuffie’s company for a small period of time but usually after that first hour she starts to get on their nerves as any chaotic, high energy 8-year-old will do. Aerith pats her ribbon again as if to assure it she won’t let it fall into Yuffie’s little hands. She and Tifa go to greet the Kisaragi’s, leaving the boys to double-check their attempt to Yuffie-proof the common areas.</p>
<p><br/>
“Mr. and Mrs. Kisaragi! How are you both?” Aerith asks. Tifa nods in agreement.</p>
<p><br/>
“We’re doing just fine, Aerith, thank you so much for letting Yuffie stay with you. We had something come up suddenly with work and no one else could take her.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa squats down to Yuffie’s eye-level. “And how are you today, Yuffie?”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie seems temporarily subdued. She smiles wide at Tifa and yawns when she tries to talk.</p>
<p><br/>
“She just woke up from a nap, so she should be a little calmer for a while,” Yuffie’s mom explains. Aerith giggles and Tifa opens her arms up for Yuffie to walk into and faceplant right into her chest. “Thank you so much again, we’ll be back for her in a few hours.”</p>
<p><br/>
“It’s no problem,” Tifa says, standing up with a very sleepy Yuffie in her arms. “Good luck with work!”</p>
<p><br/>
They all exchange goodbye’s one last time and the Kisaragi’s leave towards their car. As soon as Aerith closes the door Yuffie jerks up, beaming at Tifa.</p>
<p><br/>
“I was faking it!” she announces loudly, causing Tifa to flinch. “Did you see?! I sure fooled them, huh? I bet I got you, too!”</p>
<p><br/>
The boys watch from a distance, Cloud wincing and Zack snickering. Tifa puts Yuffie down and, despite the whiplash in Yuffie’s demeanor, smiles at her. “You did! I thought you were sleepy for sure.”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie laughs. “Ninjas never sleep! Hey, is that Cloud? Tifa, is that Cloud? He looks like Cloud. Cloud! Cloud, hi! Do you remember me? I’m the Great Ninja Yuffie!”</p>
<p><br/>
Cloud doesn’t handle kids nearly as well as Tifa does and Aerith has to cover her giggle with her hand. Cloud sighs, tries to get some help from Zack but is met with a clear “not my problem” expression. “Uh...yeah, I remember you.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Good! Tifa, he’s smart.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa chuckles. “Yes, he is. Now remember to take your shoes off in Aerith’s house.”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie obeys without any fussing, kicking off her sandals and peeling off her socks decorated with little ninja faces. Aerith wonders how many pairs of those she has; she remembers her moms buying her almost exclusively socks with flowers on them when she was about Yuffie’s age. Now barefoot, Yuffie jumps from the foyer and onto the carpet of Aerith’s living room.</p>
<p><br/>
“You!” she shouts, pointing at Zack. Zack jumps but recovers quickly. “I wanna get on your shoulders!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Yuffie!” Tifa very gently scolds, “Say ‘please’, alright?”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie pouts. She points at Zack again. “You! Please put me on your shoulders!”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack chuckles and approaches Yuffie, squatting down beside her. “Okay, since you asked so nicely. Climb on to the Fair Express!”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith giggles, completely charmed. Yuffie climbs all over Zack’s back and after some maneuvering she’s over 6 feet in the air and almost has to bend over to avoid hitting her head on the ceiling. She’s laughing with delight as Zack walks around in some circles. Tifa is clearly quietly fretting.</p>
<p><br/>
“Into the kitchen!” Yuffie yells.</p>
<p><br/>
Zack, knowing better, goes towards the kitchen but stops. “Oh man! No can do, there’s a barrier here!”</p>
<p><br/>
“A <em>what?</em>” </p>
<p><br/>
“A barrier! It means I can’t get through. Guess we’ll have to try again later.”</p>
<p><br/>
“<em>Later?!</em> How long is later?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Hmm...I hear the barrier goes down around dinnertime. Let’s try again around then!”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie seems to only slightly buy it, and whether or not she fully believes Zack is uncertain. Aerith knows how Yuffie is and it’s just as plausible that she’s faking it. Ultimately, though, Yuffie likes to play more than she wants a bag of popcorn. At least that’s what Aerith understands about her.</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie slumps against Zack’s head. “Fiiiine, we’ll come back later.” As soon as Zack turns around she sits back up and nearly flings herself backwards off of Zack. “I wanna play a game! Let’s play a game!!!”</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa is right there when Zack crouches down to let Yuffie off of his shoulders. “Alright, what kind of game?”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith touches her ribbon again. One of Yuffie’s games involves having people chase her after stealing something of theirs that they definitely want back.</p>
<p><br/>
“Everyone has to sit in a circle!” Yuffie shouts, gesturing excitedly at a large empty spot in the living room between the coffee table and TV. “It’s important!”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith and Tifa are the first ones to comply. They sit next to each other and motion for the boys to join them. Zack is more eager to than Cloud, who looks burdened by this task of appeasing an 8-year-old. To no surprise Zack sits next to Aerith and Cloud next to Tifa, leaving a space between them open for Yuffie who refuses to also sit down. </p>
<p><br/>
“Now what,” Cloud mutters, which earns him a pointed look from Tifa that he gets flustered over.</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie holds out her arms. “We’re gonna play...Seven Minutes In Heaven!” she announces.</p>
<p><br/>
The others stare at her and then exchange looks of bewilderment between them. That was a game teens their age would play, sure, but to hear it being proposed by Yuffie? It was confusing.</p>
<p><br/>
“Okay, where did you hear about that game, Yuffie?” Tifa asks in a genuine-sounding voice, careful to not give away her actual feelings. Aerith nods at Tifa to acknowledge her smart move.</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie quickly responds. “TV.”</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa sighs. “And what are the rules?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Two people have to do whatever I say for seven minutes!”</p>
<p><br/>
The group relaxes collectively. Aerith couldn’t handle the idea of Yuffie knowing what can go down behind closed doors. She clearly just thinks it’s a game where she controls what everyone does.</p>
<p><br/>
Zack chuckles. “Alright, then fire away!”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie giggles and hops in place. “Um! Tifa and Cloud have to hold hands!”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith covers her mouth to snicker. As intimate as making-out was, holding hands for Tifa and Cloud was probably just as intimate to do. She watches Tifa and Cloud very bashfully but without hesitation hold each other’s hand. Tifa’s is gently placed in Cloud’s, and Cloud just as gently curls his fingers around hers. It’s very sweet and very funny how much it’s affecting them.</p>
<p><br/>
“And we do this for seven minutes?” Cloud asks, the usual edge taken off his tone. Aerith and Zack grin at each other.</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie nods. “Yep! And Aerith should...she should hug Zack!”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith wastes no time in scooting closer to Zack and wrapping her arms the best she can around his chest and arms. She rests her cheek on his shoulder and giggles when he kisses her head. “Nooo problem, Yuffie! I think I like this game.”</p>
<p><br/>
It becomes clear that Yuffie’s definition of “seven minutes” is more like “maybe one minute” as she goes through just about every combination of the four doing similarly affectionate things, mostly when she fails to convince them that bringing her candy is part of the game. There’s a lot of hand-holding, hugging, and some sitting-next-to-each-other. Only once does Yuffie get a snack out of this when Cloud drags Zack by the hand to get her a juice box.</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie slurps down her juice and, because Tifa reminded her, puts the empty box on the nearby coffee table instead of tossing it on the carpet. “Okay! Now Aerith and Zack have to hide in the bathroom!”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith perks up from resting her head on Tifa’s chest. Cloud immediately releases Zack’s hand and Zack winks at Aerith.</p>
<p><br/>
“Ooooo, really, Yuffie?” Aerith asks, delighted. </p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie at this point must be used to Aerith’s joy whenever she gets to do something with Zack. “Yes! Go hide! And don’t come out until I say so!”</p>
<p><br/>
She has a mischievous glint in her eye, which leads Aerith to believe she has a prank in mind only Tifa and Cloud can help her with. Aerith doesn’t mind though, she’ll weather any Yuffie prank in exchange for an excuse to be alone with Zack. She and Zack get up, Cloud groans, and Yuffie trots over to push the two by their butts. </p>
<p><br/>
“Go go go!” she insists.</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith waves away Yuffie’s hand and holds Zack’s. “Alright, we’re going, now! All of you behave!”</p>
<p><br/>
She hurriedly drags Zack into the bathroom nearby, closing and locking the door before hoisting herself up onto the counter. Zack chuckles and puts his hands on her waist, leaning in to peck her lips. Aerith rests her hands on his chest and giggles.</p>
<p><br/>
“We should go quick, you know she’s not going to wait long.” Zack says. Aerith nods.</p>
<p><br/>
“Then maybe someone should kiss me already.”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack kisses her, starting soft and quiet. Aerith contentedly sighs and slides her hands up to his neck, fingers starting to delve into his short hair. Without breaking they start to kiss more deeply, going faster and introducing tongue, taking breaths between kisses with their lips still touching. Aerith’s hands keep going from holding Zack’s cheeks to running her fingers through his hair and Zack’s hands rub up and down from torso to hips. </p>
<p><br/>
Suddenly Yuffie’s voice loudly yells, “COME OUT!”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith shakes her head, lips still locked with Zack’s, and they keep kissing. Despite kissing for a couple of minutes straight it never feels long enough for them. Yuffie can wait, Aerith has a boyfriend who needs to be kissed as long as she can get away with. It’s probably rude to make-out with company over but, hey, it’s part of Yuffie’s game, right?</p>
<p><br/>
Then there’s a knock. Yuffie wouldn’t knock. It’s probably one of their friends so Aerith and Zack slow down. They expect Tifa or Cloud’s voice but they hear someone completely different.</p>
<p><br/>
“Come out, you two,” Sephiroth says from the other side of the door. </p>
<p><br/>
Aerith and Zack jump and finally stop kissing. Aerith feels her face grow hot and watches Zack’s cheeks flush. </p>
<p><br/>
Zack laughs nervously. “Uh--busy?”</p>
<p><br/>
“No, not any longer,” Sephiroth replies. Zack groans. “I heard that, Zack Fair.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith wiggles her way off the counter and hangs her head. Why is he home already? He’s supposed to be at college for another few days, not in their house, and definitely not at the bathroom door! She can’t believe her moms didn’t tell her about this.</p>
<p><br/>
She and Zack unlock the door and sulk out of the bathroom. Sure enough, Sephiroth is standing there in his deep v-neck sweater, hand on his hip and his expression neutral. She forces a grin and shuffles over to wrap her arms around him in a “please don’t be upset with me” hug.</p>
<p><br/>
“What are you doing home?” Aerith asks, putting on a sugary voice. Sephiroth pats her head.</p>
<p><br/>
“Did our mothers not tell you? I decided to come home early.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith shakes her head and releases him. “Nope. Didn’t say a word.”</p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth hums and his attention is diverted to Zack who’s held up a hand to him. </p>
<p><br/>
Zack grins. Aerith knows he’s genuinely happy to see Sephiroth, they get along well. “Up top!”</p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth smirks and places his hand against Zack’s with just enough force to consider it a high-five. It seems to erase the embarrassment of Sephiroth breaking up Zack and Aerith’s make-out time, but Sephiroth isn’t about to let them off the hook that easily. </p>
<p><br/>
“Aerith, I hope you realize it’s rude to disappear like that from your company.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith bites her lip. “Uh...yeah, sorry.”</p>
<p><br/>
“I’m not your company.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith sighs and drags herself the few feet back to the living room, Zack and Sephiroth behind her, and comes in on quite the scene. </p>
<p><br/>
Cloud is on all fours, crawling around the living room with Yuffie on his back. Yuffie appears <em>thrilled</em> as she tugs on either of his sleeves to tell him which direction to go. Tifa is close behind crouching over with her arms out ready to catch Yuffie if she topples over off of Cloud. Cloud looks miserable. So much for whatever prank she had in mind.</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith starts laughing, she can’t help it, and Zack is chuckling beside her. “O-oh, do you need a saddle there, Yuffie?” Aerith teases, aimed more at Cloud than Yuffie. Tifa snorts.</p>
<p><br/>
Cloud pouts at her. He’s completely embarrassed, much more than how Aerith felt just now when her big brother caught her making out with her boyfriend. Tifa takes the chance to sweep Yuffie off of Cloud, much to Yuffie’s dismay.</p>
<p><br/>
“Thanks,” Cloud grumbles, getting to his feet just in time for Sephiroth to walk past. He watches him go into the kitchen, starstruck.</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith goes up to him and whispers, “He’s too old for you.”</p>
<p><br/>
Cloud sputters and shakes his head. “Sh-shut up, that’s not it.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith giggles. “I’m just joking.” She glances over at Tifa but Tifa is busy explaining to Yuffie that people aren’t horses and have their limits with acting like one. </p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth emerges from the kitchen with a glass of water. “Aerith, have you fed yourself and your friends?”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith shakes her head. “Nooo...mom told me not to use her card since we have food at home. We had snacks though!”</p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth reaches into his back pocket and hands Aerith his wallet. “Order what you want within reason, I’ll go pick it up.”</p>
<p><br/>
“You’re the <em>coolest</em> brother ever!” Aerith cheers, gleefully taking his wallet. She gathers up her friends in a circle, chatting about what they all want to eat and what Yuffie <em>will</em> eat, eventually settling on getting pizza.</p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth lends his laptop to their cause. Aerith places the order and hands Sephiroth’s wallet back to him. “Thank you!”</p>
<p><br/>
The others all thank him as well and he waves his hand. “It’s fine. All of you need to be fed. Don’t you all have homework to do?”</p>
<p><br/>
As much as Sephiroth is a cool brother who will let Aerith get away with stuff their moms wouldn’t, he can be a hardass when it comes to school. Aerith puffs out her cheeks. He’s right, of course, he’s always right, and he wouldn’t be at the top of his class if he didn’t know a thing or two about doing homework. </p>
<p><br/>
“Fiiine,” Aerith groans. She turns to her friends and gestures towards the kitchen table. “Hey, why don’t we bring our homework in here? Then we can keep an eye on Yuffie better.”</p>
<p><br/>
The others agree and they all gather up their materials to then scatter on the coffee table. It actually goes fairly well, especially when Tifa provides Yuffie with some notebook paper and pens for her to draw out her ninja prank plans all over.</p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth leaves to pick-up the pizza. Aerith lets out a large sigh and slumps against the table.</p>
<p><br/>
“Guysss, why didn’t my moms tell me he was going to be home early?”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack rubs her back. Tifa shrugs and offers her a piteous look. “Maybe they forgot?” she suggests. Aerith groans.</p>
<p><br/>
“Not cool,” she mutters. She picks herself up to get back to her math homework. “That was so embarrassing...”</p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth returns with three boxes of pizza, some breadsticks, and a bag of soda liters hooked on his arm. He sets it all down on the kitchen table and Yuffie rushes over before the others even get up. Yuffie grabs at the boxes and Sephiroth gently moves her hands away.</p>
<p><br/>
“You may have some when you have a plate,” he says. Yuffie looks up at him, the tallest person she’s probably ever seen, and nods calmly. She backs off and stands aside with her hands clasped behind her back.</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith is amazed. “You have a way with kids, huh?”</p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth hums the vocal equivalent of a shrug. “Maybe. Is she difficult?”</p>
<p><br/>
“She’s...energetic,” Tifa says from behind him. She preemptively hushes Cloud to stop him from tacking on something rude. Sephiroth nods. He retrieves six plates and cups, places them on the table and stands back.</p>
<p><br/>
They let Tifa get Yuffie her two slices instead of only one first, “a treat for behaving”, before diving in to pile some onto their plates. There’s still plenty left when they’re done. Sephiroth takes a single slice; Aerith knows he’s not a fan of greasy food.</p>
<p><br/>
Tifa whispers in Yuffie’s ear and Yuffie gets up from her spot on the floor to approach Sephiroth on the couch. “Thank you for the pizza! Your hair is really long!”</p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth smiles just a little and nods at her. “You’re welcome. And it is.”</p>
<p><br/>
“How do I get hair that long?”</p>
<p><br/>
“Never cut it and take proper care of it.”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie touches her short hair and ponders. “No thanks,” she concludes, “I like my hair.”</p>
<p><br/>
“That’s good.”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie grins at him and returns to plop back down on the ground next to her two whole slices of pizza. </p>
<p><br/>
Sephiroth excuses himself to unpack his suitcase when he finishes his slice and puts his plate in the dishwasher. Aerith makes a bit of show bidding him farewell which actually earns her a chuckle out of him. He rarely closes his door but he does this time, probably because there are five other people there to make noise.</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith waits a moment before addressing Cloud. “Hey, it’s a good thing you didn’t take up that offer to sleep in his room, huh?”</p>
<p><br/>
Cloud huffs. “I wouldn’t do that anyway.”</p>
<p><br/>
With pizza finished, plates and cups put away, leftovers shoved into the fridge, the teens get back to homework and Yuffie starts to wind down. It’s fairly late into the evening and even Yuffie isn’t immune to her impending bed time. </p>
<p><br/>
Tifa looks at the clock on her phone. “Oh, the Kisaragis should be picking Yuffie up soon. I’ll leave to go home to get an overnight bag when they do and come back.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith nods. “Great! Have you boys asked your parents yet?”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack shakes his head. “I’ll try but they’re not gonna say yes.”</p>
<p><br/>
Cloud shrugs. “Mom’s probably gonna say no.”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack calls and Cloud texts; both of them, surprisingly, get permission. </p>
<p><br/>
“It’s because Sephiroth is home,” Zack explains, “I guess that’s enough for them.”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith thrusts her arms in the air to cheer. “Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie rubs her eyes and tugs at her ears. “I wanna stay, too!”</p>
<p><br/>
“Sorry, Yuffie, big kids only this time,” Tifa coos, “your parents will be back soon and you can go to bed.”</p>
<p><br/>
Yuffie pouts. “But I’m not sleepy!” she protests. She yawns immediately after. “That was a fluke.”</p>
<p><br/>
While Tifa is busy with Yuffie and Cloud is busy actually doing homework, Zack nudges Aerith a little and leans into her ear. “Shame we can’t share a bed, huh?”</p>
<p><br/>
Aerith giggles. “I guess it wasn’t meant to be.”</p>
<p><br/>
“That was pretty fun though, we should do it again.”</p>
<p><br/>
“We should,” Aerith agrees. “...After Sephiroth goes back to school.”</p>
<p><br/>
Zack nods and is about to respond when Yuffie seizes the chance of Aerith’s guard being down to tear the ribbon out of her hair and take off around the living room with a delighted squeal. Aerith groans and scrambles to her feet. The chase begins.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! my fic tumblr is <a href="http://raptorbox.tumblr.com">raptorbox</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>